Team Eight
by Vee-San
Summary: Team Eight has to be the most over-looked and under-rated team of genin's from their year...and they know it...


Team Eight had to be the most over-looked team of genins from their year, and they knew it. This ticked off Yuuhi Kurenai, because she was new to Jounin-hood, and she was very proud of her team; therefore, since she was their teacher, if they were overlooked, then she was overlooked as well.  
  
They were known as the creepy team, to put it simply. What with Inuzuka Kiba's heightened senses and ability to converse with dogs, Hyuuga Hinata's eyes and constant stuttering, Aburame Shino's colony living inside of his very body, and Kurenai's odd red eyes, they were the freaks from their year. Their since of style didn't really help them much, since Kurenai appeared to be wearing a bandage dress, very few people saw Shino's face due to his overcoat and his sunglasses, and Hinata and Kiba both wore huge jackets that most people wouldn't ever consider wearing outside of winter.  
  
Kiba knew about the jokes his team was at the bunt at, and it pissed him off. First off, all the negative attention they attracted hurt Hinata and her already lack-off self-confidence. Second, he knew they were better ninja's than certain members of the Team Ten group, and yet that team still managed to be left alone due to the fact that Shikamaru made Chuunin. His team was full of kick-ass genins, especially himself and Akamaru! Why the hell not pick on Team Seven because of Naruto (harsh he knew, but he was sick of it) or Sakura, why not pick on Team Nine because of Lee (again, pretty harsh but he didn't care), or Team Ten PERIOD!  
  
Shino was well aware about the jokes their team suffered from, but he didn't really let it bother him. However, the fact that the negative attention hurt Hinata and frustrated Kiba was enough to make him annoyed beyond reason. These jokes, which simply weren't true, were affecting their training and their progress to Chuunin's and eventually Jounin's. He also knew that he could have made Chuunin in that year's exam, but because his opponent had forfeited and the exam was cut short, he didn't pass and he couldn't bring respect not only to his clan, but to his team as well.  
  
Hinata was overly aware of the jokes and the looks that her team attracted, and it hurt her, but she tried to ignore them. It wasn't really working out so well, because she was already sensitive to the fact that she wasn't the greatest genin, never mind ninja, to be assigned to any team. She really thought that she was slowly her team down, and that she was one of the main reasons so many people made fun of them. The idea of this killed her confidence and it caused her to become even more shy and withdrawn. She wished she believed in herself the way her teammates did, and she tried hard to, but in the end, it was if she hadn't even.  
  
Kurenai was only too aware of the jokes she and the three genins she taught had to endure. She was ready to kick some ass the next time she had to watch Hinata walk through on of the busy streets with her head down, or as Shino avoided all eye contact (which was in all honesty quite easy), or how Kiba and Akamaru managed to glare at anyone who looked at them funny and at the same time look worriedly at Hinata. Goddamn it, it wasn't fair, her students were just as good as the other five genins from their year, the one chunnin, and the three genins from the year before; so why did her team have to suffer the most?  
  
Kiba thought it was because he was an Inuzuka.  
  
Shino thought it was because he was an Aburame.  
  
Hinata thought it was because she was such an incompetent ninja.  
  
Kurenai thought it was because she had only been a Jounin for a short amount of time.  
  
Sometimes Kiba would wonder what it would have been like if he had been placed on any of the other teams instead, like Team Seven.  
  
Sometimes Shino would wonder what it would be like if he had passed the Chuunin exam, like Shikamaru.  
  
Sometimes Hinata wondered what it would be like if she was a better ninja and had confidence in herself, like Neji.  
  
Sometimes Kurenai wondered if her team would have been spared from the cruelty of the village if she were a better-known Jounin, like Kakashi.  
  
But wondering about shit like that wasn't going to get him anywhere, and Kiba loved his team too much to imagine never having known them.  
  
But dwelling on what could have been was pointless, for he lived in the here and the now; at any rate, things would probably have been the same.  
  
But dreaming and wishing wouldn't get her far in life, so she should just try to do her best, like her teammates and her teacher would want her to.  
  
But living in the shadows of the more popular Jounin would be stupid, so she would show them all that she was worthy of the title, as was her team.  
  
Team Eight would probably always be considered weird, their skills as ninja's underrated, and their abilities would certainly always be considered odd.  
  
But they wouldn't live in the shadows of their fellow genins forever, that was for sure. When it was their time to shine, they'd leave everyone behind. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, EVERYONE! When the spotlight stopped on Team Eight, they'd make sure that people would notice them, notice their skills, notice their abilities, notice that they two were human, that they were shinobi and konouchi of the Hidden Leaf village, and they weren't going stay behind forever.  
  
Honestly, they'd like to see the others TRY to hold them down.  
  
-Fin-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto...me...own? Are you kidding me? Did you just skip over the story to read this? I think you need to reread it, or have your head checked if you still think that I own Naruto...or should I send you FANART I've made? Who makes FANART and FANFICTION of their own creation? If they did, it would be OFFICIAL art and OFFICIAL stories! Yes, I like CAPITALIZATION!  
  
Notes: ...aside from the fact that had to be one of the weirdest disclaimer's I've ever done, I don't really have anything to say, that I do not...ok, I got something...TEAM EIGHT FOREVER!!!!  
  
VDG 


End file.
